


Cold As Ice

by benjaminrussell



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Len, Mick, and Sara go to another bar with another jukebox, aka a pop song from 1977 is surprisingly accurate to Len’s time with the Legends.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Kudos: 30





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been listening to an 80s playlist and when I heard this song (Cold As Ice by Foreigner), I couldn’t resist writing coldwave fic.

They were in yet another bar in yet another place that might have a clue to Savage’s whereabouts, that this time happened to be in the 1980s. Once again Len, Mick, and Sara had been ditched because ‘their skill sets weren’t needed’ as if thievery, arson, and killing were the only things they could contribute. But Len had decided not to dwell on Rip’s stupid decisions when there wasn’t anything he could do about it, so he turned away from the bar to see what the other two were doing. Sara was deep in conversation with a woman with big hair and bigger shoulder pads, and from the looks they were both giving each other, Len fully expected them to be disappearing off to the restroom for some privacy before long. Mick on the other hand had made his way over to the jukebox and was flipping through tracks. It was almost like their very first mission all over again. Apparently having found something to his liking, Mick queued up a song and turned towards Len, meeting his gaze from across the room and grinning in a way that said he was making a point. It took a moment, but then the song started and Len suppressed a sigh.

> _You're as cold as ice_
> 
> _You're willing to sacrifice our love_
> 
> _You never take advice_
> 
> _Someday you'll pay the price, I kno_ w

Len would like to point out that he did take advice, at least if he trusted the person giving it, but he did admit to himself that he could see where Mick was coming from. They’d been arguing over the past few days about whether they should stay on the Waverider. Mick was firmly in the camp of going home as soon as possible because despite the fact that Rip had picked them, he didn’t seem to actually value their contributions at all. Len however wanted to stick around a little longer and see how it turned out. He’d made the argument that they’d not had much chance yet to steal anything worthwhile, although he suspected Mick probably had seen through that excuse.

> _I've seen it before_
> 
> _It happens all the time_
> 
> _Closing the door_
> 
> _You leave the world behind_

“Don’t you think you’re being a bit overly dramatic?” Len said snidely as Mick leant against the bar next to him. “And don’t give me that look.”

“Sorry, boss. I must be hearing things, because I could swear _you_ just told _me_ off for being dramatic.” Mick was clearly holding back from laughing in Len’s face, which was good because it meant Mick was still willing to back his play, even if he disagreed with it.

“Ha ha.” Mick’s unrepentant smirk made Len want to drag him back to their nice comfy bed on the ship, or at least to a wall that was cleaner than the back alley or restroom of the bar. Maybe they could work out their differences with sex. It hadn’t worked so far on this trip, but trying was certainly fun.

> _You're digging for gold_
> 
> _Yet throwing away_
> 
> _A fortune in feelings_
> 
> _But someday you'll pay_

It wasn’t long after that that they had to go and bail out the others, and Len didn’t think about the song again. Not until he had his hand deep in the Oculus and Mick had been safely carried off by Sara. Maybe Mick had had a point back in that bar, although Len was certain that if his partner had thought Len would sacrifice himself to give everyone free will, he would have protested more. Or hit him over the head and dragged him off the ship by force. Admittedly Len was mostly sacrificing himself so it wasn’t Mick in his place, but the free will was an added bonus. He sung the lyrics in his head, even as the Time Masters burst in and tried to stop him; even as he spoke his last words and felt the explosion engulf him.

“There are no strings on me.”

> _You're as cold as ice_
> 
> _You're willing to sacrifice our love_
> 
> _You want paradise_
> 
> _But someday you'll pay the price, I know_

When he woke up in one of his and Mick’s safe-houses an undetermined amount of time later, to find that he somehow wasn’t dead and had developed actual ice powers, well he refused to admit that he was now a meta due to the power of 80s pop music. Even if the song was thematically appropriate.

Mick was going to kill Len for what he’d done, and then he was going to die laughing. Len couldn’t wait.


End file.
